1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a coffee press grounds remover apparatus and, more particularly, the invention relates to a coffee press grounds remover apparatus having an assembly for containing the coffee grounds or tea leaves within a cylindrical type carafe such that once the coffee or tea liquid is removed, the coffee grounds or tea leaves are quickly and efficiently removed in their entirety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French press type coffee makers have been available for many years. Such an apparatus typically includes a cylindrical type container having an open top called a carafe. The top is provided with a lid that receives a rod that may slide up and down within the container. The rod further comprises a handle at an upper end and a press at its lower end. The rod and the press with the lid comprise a plunger assembly. The press generally is comprised of a screen type material that enables the passage of fluids while inhibiting flow of any particulates such as tea leaves or coffee grounds.
In a typical arrangement, coffee or tea is placed in the bottom of the cylindrical type container. Hot water is added to the container and allowed to steep for an appropriate period of time. Once steeped, the plunger assembly is depressed into the container thereby trapping the tea leaves or coffee grounds beneath it. The liquid coffee or tea may then be removed.
One problem with the traditional type coffee press is that simple, quick, effective and reliable removal of coffee grounds or tea leaves from the bottom of the container is difficult to achieve. For example, it may be necessary to scoop the grounds from the bottom of the container and this does not effectively remove all the grounds from within.